Ratchet's Diamond
by MaxibotCreatorFlo
Summary: Ratchet has had dreams and memories of his lost love, Diamond. But later on he finds out that Primus sent those as signs. She loves Ratchet too with all her spark. But Megatron is also after Diamond for she holds something that could win him the war. Will he get his dirty servos on Diamond? Or will Ratchet protect Diamond even if it means offlining? Ratchet/OC Rated M to be safe!
1. Memories

**DERP this idea was in my head for two YEARS now! I can't contain it anymore!**

**ANYWAYS, Ratchet/OC story, there WILL be:**

**Fighting**

**A couple swears**

**Lovey dovey moments (Hot/heavy & light/flirty)**

**ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Diamond," Ratchet said softly as he walked up to her, "I need to talk to for a nanoklik."_

_"What is it? Has something happened to the Ark?" Diamond turned around. Her armor was a light blue with white highlights and magnificent blue optics; but her face had a worried expression imprinted on it._

_"No, the ark is fine. But that is not the matter I wanted to speak to you with." Ratchet took a step closer, "Diamond, I know we've only known eachother for a deca-cycle but... I just wanted to tell you that..." He paused from nervousness._

_"Tell me what?" Diamond asked, tilted her head in a way that made Ratchet smile. He rubbed the back of his neck cables and his face plates heated up from embarrassment._

_"I...ugh." He growled in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air he looked at Diamond before pulling her into his chassis. Then his lip plates crashed down onto hers and he scrunched his optics tightly closed. Diamond's optics were as round as wheels and she felt herself go limp in his strong grasp. A kiss. A very passionate one at that. Obviously for the few vorns they've known eachother, Ratchet had fallen in love with an assassin, which should not have happened considering their ranks. He was a field medic. She was a killer. Complete opposite._

(Flashback ended)  
Ratchet heard hysterical laughter from behind him. A pair of four. One was a female voice, the other two were male. And the fourth was mechanical with whirrs and clicks. Miko, Jack, Raf AND Bumblebee were laughing at him.

"Your face, Ratchet!" Miko said, holding her abdomen and laughing hard. Ratchet realized that he a small puckering face on, maybe his thoughts became dreams that were destined to actually _happen_.

**Who's your imaginary sparkmate, Ratchet?** Bumblebee whirred, making fun of Ratchet.

Ratchet growled, "No one! Your laughter is seriously irritating me." He scowled before looking back at the monitor and typing stuff in.

"Wow, who put dust up your exhaust pipe?" Miko said, her laughter stopped. "Besides, Ratchet, we were only having a little fun."

"Yeah, Ratchet! Lighten up would 'ya?" Jack jumped in. "It's not like you'll go offline from fun."

"_Fun_, is not what I do." Ratchet snarled softly. "I was just remembering something is all."

"Like what? Kissing your _Mom_?" Miko joked, and then the hysterical laughing started up again. Ratchet had enough of this show and growled before walking down the tunnel to his berthroom. He opened his door and light shafted into the dark room. Optimus, Arcee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were all out on a mission while Ratchet and Bumblebee had to babysit the humans. After walking in her closed the door and locked it. He pressed his back up against it and sighed, sliding down the length of it. His optics sad and he gritted his teeth, he felt like crying. But, he couldn't help his feelings!As he sat, her put one arm on one knee and looked around. He missed Diamond so much. He missed her singing, her fighting skills, her laughter... her kisses. After she was captured and supposedly taken offline, he could never love another bot again. Diamond was _his_ femme, his perfect match, his future sparkmate. No, they have not bonded yet, but they were close. After remembering everything in the past, his optics narrowed and widened as he struggled to keep awake. The blue glow of his optics disappeared as they finally closed.

_(Dream)_

_Then, according to him, he had a pleasant dream, but it was a nightmare at the same time because it was just a dream. Diamond. There. With him._

_"Ratchet... I've missed you so." Diamond said as Ratchet hugged her tight. "Never ever let me go..."_

_"I won't, my love. I won't." Ratchet cooed as he ran his servo up and down her back. He planted a kiss on her forehead and Diamond placed her helm to his chassis. "I just hope we don't get separated ever again."_

_"Me too," Diamond said._

(Dream ends)

Ratchet woke up to Diamond's sweet voice repeating what she had just said and it echoed around the room.

_"Me too..."_

He shook his head, knowing that it was just his imagination. Why must Primus torture him with these dreams? He groaned softly and slowly got up. How long had he been asleep? Maybe he should check outside. Unlocking his door and turning the handle he stepped outside. He heard the three humans and Bee and no one else. So he guessed he wasn't asleep for a long time. But Ratchet jumped at the sudden voice in his comlink.

"Ratchet," It was Optimus, "We require a ground bridge immediately. We have found something."

"Yes, Optimus." Ratchet replied and he rushed down the tunneled hallway towards the ground bridge. He grasped the lever and yanked it down, causing a swirl of greens, blues, and whites to create a vortex. Miko, Jack and Raf watched, Bumblebee took a couple of steps closer. Arcee was the first to walk through. Then Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, then Optimus. They had nothing in their servos, which kinda disappointed Ratchet.

"You must come with me Ratchet. For what we found, is too delicate at the moment." Optimus explained. He turned and walked back through the ground bridge with Ratchet following.

"What do you think it is Raf?" Jack asked, and Raf just shrugged.

As Ratchet emerged from the ground bridge he looked around, they were in the Canadian Rockies. It was cold here, but thank Primus it was summer and the temperature wasn't that bad. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." Optimus said. He knew what he had found. He knew how much it would mean for Ratchet. He pointed to a cavity in the side of a mountain. Ratchet looked over and squinted, it was dark, but he still saw a gleam. Then he flinched back, that gleam was familiar. It was white and blue... Just like-

"Diamond?!"


	2. Reunited

**CHAPTAH DEUX (2)**

**Ratchet/OC, please R&R. There WILL be:**

**Fighting**

**Few swears**

**Lovey Dovey moments (Hot/Heavy & Light/Flirty)**

**Descriptive kissing scene warning! I was bored.**

* * *

Ratchet started in awe at the body that was curled up in the cavity. Her shape was mangled and pained looking. Who could have done this to his Diamond? _What_ could've?

"This is what we found. I know you cared for her deeply Ratchet, that is why I brought you here. Plus, her frame is in too bad of a shape to be moved." Optimus explained.

"I didn't just care for her deeply Optimus." Ratchet said, still staring at the body. Her chassis softly rose and sank as she breathed, but it was shallow and sore. Ratchet couldn't bear to see his love in that condition. "We must bring her back to base. No matter what condition. She cannot stay here." He walked over and loomed over her small shape and his optics softened. She looked like she was in pain, yet peaceful at the same time. He still couldn't care less for her goddess like looks, but right now he just wanted to hold her close and tell her that everything will be alright. Carefully, he crouched down and held out his servos to pick her up. He gently moved her legs and arms so that she layed straight so that he could pick her up with care. Then he slowly pushed his servos under her back and knees, lifting her up with care. He will never hurt her, he would never dream of hurting her. But he still worries even himself. He hesitated before turning and walking towards the ground bridge. Optimus watched him, he was happy for him. For he had found his femme. Ratchet looked at Diamond's beautiful face, he claimed it to be an alien beauty that stole his spark the first time he laid his optics on her. He stepped through the portal and Optimus followed him. And once they appeared on the other side, the humans and Bumblebee's face were surprise and stunned at the same time.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, who is it Ratchet?" Miko said excitedly.

Ratchet just ignored them and placed Diamond on the medical berth. Then he answered for them, "Just a friend. From a long... long time ago." His voice sounded pained as he looked down her frame, trying to focus on just her wounds. But some of her wounds were on her chassis and lower tank/pelvic armor, so he had a hard time. He looked away before he could get distracted again and grabbed one of his tools. Taking one last focused look he began to repair her body. Anyone who tried to talk to him got shooed away and was told that he needed to work. But again, repairing Diamond's pelvic and chassis armor wasn't easy. He went easy on her face, trying to keep her beauty the same. A few weld mark didn't ruin her complection, and he was thankful. He attached some cables to her body and turned a device on that could temporarily send power into her systems. It must've gave her a jump start because her whole body flinched and her optics started to flicker. "Now all we have to do is wait." He mumbled to himself. Inside he was practically screaming for her to wake up. Oh how he just wanted to scoop her up and kiss every inch of her faceplates. But of course, he couldn't do that until she was awake, and obviously not out into the open. He admitted it, he loved her with all his spark, and probably more. He sat down and crossed his arms and legs.

"So, Ratchet?" Raf walked up to him, the small human looked up at the metal giant, "Who is this?"

Ratchet sighed he knew they'd figure out her name anyways, "Her name is Diamond, and we... we've known each other for vorns. She's my... she's a good friend." He wanted to say 'lover' but couldn't.

"You mean _girl_friend?" Miko said in a teasing tone. Ratchet didn't answer, he only turned his head. Miko burst out laughing, "I knew it! Ratchet has a girlfriend!"

"Congrat's Ratch!" Jack said, laughing as well. Ratchet mumbled angry words under his breath. His head shot towards Diamond's body as a soft, painful moan escaped her vocalizers. He untangled his arms and legs, getting up. He watched as his lover's optics open slowly, they adjust to the light and fully opened.

"Where am I? What happened?" Her voice was staticy and metallic, and Ratchet's surprised look turned into a bit of disappointment. "Why is my vocalizer sounding wierd?"

"Shh, Diamond." Ratchet said, he gently pushed her back down to the berth as she tried to sit up. The bots gathered around but again, Ratchet shooed them away, not wantingto make Diamond uncomfortable.

"Ratchet?" Diamond's messed up voice spoke once again. Ratchet held her helm down and perked up her chin so that her neck stretched.

"I'm going to fix your vocalizer." Ratchet cooed and he carefully spread the two front and largest wires so that her vocalizer peeked through. He took a tool and it gently spark wires together, and fixed broken pieces together. It was a quick job and he finished in no time. "Can you talk?"

"Yeah, why?" Diamond asked, a little green light flickered on the vocalizer showing that she was talking. Ratchet's optics rolled up before closing, her had a small smile on his face. Her voice sounded like silk as the sound waves vibrated the cables and wires around it onto Ratchet's digits. But she forced her head down, against Ratchet's servo.

"Just checking." He said. Ratchet turned and paced to the machine with the power cables and pushed a lever back up, the sound of power shutting down echoed around the large room. He detached the large cables from her body and put and arm behind her back, helping her sit up. "You guys can come and greet her now." He announced. Smokescreen was the first to arrive, he seemed cheerful, Ratchet stayed beside Diamond the whole time when everybot started chatting with her. But soon the greet 'n meet ended. Diamond hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. Ratchet rubbed the back of her neck and her back armor. She yawned and Ratchet smiled. "You're tired."

"No I'm not..." Diamond said as she yawned, "Okay maybe a little."

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I think so." She replied. Swinging to the left, she hung her legs off the berth, sliding off slowly. She tripped a couple of times, but Ratchet kept her straight.

"We can share my berth room, we don't have any open ones." Ratchet smirked softly.

"Okay." Diamond said softly. She looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"Alrighty then, let me show you where it is." They walked deeper into the tunnel, passing rooms that were taken. Ratchet's was the fourth down and they arrived shortly after. He opened his door and gestured for Diamond to enter first. He smiled as she walked through and looked around. Closing the door behind him he looked at Diamond.

"Nice place." She said with a smile. She stretched with her arms behind her helm and Ratchet tilted his helm, still watching her. "It's better than the hideout I had back on Cybertron." Ratchet's smile faded to a small frown as he remembered the horrible memories of Diamond's capture. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind. She leaned her head back onto his chassis.

"Who exactly captured you love?" He asked, his grasp tightening slightly.

"I don't know, he or she was silent, firstly because I was clobbered at the back of the helm." She said, rest her hands on his arms.

"Hm, well, at least your safe now." He said comfortingly.

"I'll always be safe if you hold me tight." She said softly. He smiled and turned her around, holding her close to him. "Just never let me go."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ratchet said as he inched closer to her lip plates. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She closed his optics fully as the passionate kiss seemed to satisfy her systems. Ratchet kept his optics open just a slit and one servo gripped the back of her neck, the other on her back, rubbing up and down once in a while. His glossa plunged into her mouth and tasted whatever he could. He earned a few moans and mews of pleasure from Diamond and he smiled. He retracted his glossed and invited DIamond's into his mouth. Her glossa entered his lips slowly and fought in dominance with his. Ratchet's servo that was at her neck moved to te side of her face and his thumb rubbed her cheek under her optic. Her optics opened slightly before closing again as she mewed with every kiss. Then both their glossas met in the middle, still fighting lovingly over who gets entry. Ratchet mewed rarely but he did once in a while. They broke away for a split second before starting up again. Ratchet was just happy to have his Diamond back. But he feared that she would be taken away again.


	3. Passion

**WARNING- HOT AND HEAVY SHIT IN HERE**

**Yup, like last time I WAS BORED**

**Please R&R**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Ratchet smiled at Diamond, his hands slid down to her hips as she put her helm back onto his chassis, swaying slowly from side to side.

"You do know I'm still tired right?" Diamond said as a reminder.

"Oh yeah." Ratchet said, his hot breath bouncing off her helm. He picked her up like they were just married and he walked towards his berth. Diamond kept her optics on his as he walked. He stopped and placed her down on the berth, covering her bottom half in the sheets.

"I know how to put myself to bed." She teased.

"Oh, so you don't want treatment?" Ratchet said.

"But you can do whatever you want then." She said. Ratchet smirked as she turned to her side, facing the opposite from him. He kissed her helm and stood up.

"I have some work I need to do." He cooed in her audio receptor the rubbed her shoulder.

"If you must." Diamond turned her helm up to him, "I'll be waiting."

"Hey, before I leave, would you like some energon?" Ratchet asked.

"Hell, Ratchet, don't stress yourself. Bring it when you're done m'kay?" Diamond said. Ratchet seemed partly hypnotized from her voice at the moment. He didn't want to do his job, he wanted to stay with Diamond and keep kissing her beautiful face, but he knew he had to work, and she insisted on it. He remembered that what he had to do was small and he'd come back later, so he left, shutting the door behind him. Walking down the hallway he heard silent talking and guessed that it was getting darker, because in the day time there was no laughter, only during the day would everyone be so loud. He was happy anyways, as he entered the main room he tried his best to hide his smiles. Everybot looked at him.

"What?" He asked. But everybot turned away continued their small chat. He looked away towards a table with an unfinished item that he had been working on for days. He sat down and turned on a blow torch, finishing what he had begun.

Ratchet put his blow torch down and groaned, studying what he had finished. Even HE didn't have a damn clue on what the hell it was. It was really just something to kill time. It looked kinda like Cybertron. Or one of its moons. PLacing the item down he got up and stretched. He was REALLY tired. Getting up from his chair he lazily looked to his left, Miko had walked up to him.

"Ratchet!" She put a hand on her hip, "Are you and Diamond going to have a sparkling?"

Ratchet's optics widened and he no longer looked tired, "No!" He said, slightly nervous about the question, "That will never be talked about between me nor Diamond!" He looked around, "And that goes for you to Miko!" He pointed an angry digit at her then stormed away, grabbing two energon cubes on the go. He headed towards his room and pressed his audio receptor to the door, hearing the soft breathing and some silent snores from Diamond. He smiled and opened the door, locking it behind him. Placing one energon cube on the desk beside the door he brought the other one to Diamond. She was asleep and facing away from the wall, towards Ratchet. His cheekplates lifted to reveal a smile. She looked like an angel. The blanket was kicked off and it layered her pedes only, and Ratchet pulled it back up the her chassis. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed to drink the energon. "Wake up sleeping beauty." He cooed and softly shook her.

Diamond made a soft sound, and started to shift. She stretched and rubbed her optics at the same time. Yawning she looked around, some lights were on and she squinted. She saw Ratchet and smiled softly, Ratchet copying her smile. "Hey Ratchet." She said softly, hugging the pillow under her, her optics shut again.

"Come on love, I brought you some energon." He said softly yet cheerfully and held up his hand.

"Thanks," Diamond said as she opened her optics again, slowly sitting up, the berth shifting under her weight. She swung her long slender legs off the low berth and Ratchet grabbed her hand, placing the energon in her palm. She brought it to her mouth and slurped it quietly.

"My little Diamond still acts like a princess." Ratchet smiled, Diamond looked up at him with a small grin.

"And my prince, giving me all the care in the world." She chuckled as she finished her energon.

"What can I say?" Ratchet said as he sat beside her on the berth, practically rubbing against her, "I'm supposed to heal the injured... I'm supposed to heal broken sparks." Ratchet softly said as he gently grabbed her chin and looked deep into her optics. Hers sparkled and Ratchet watched in awe.

Diamond chuckled then broke their locked stare, "Let me finish my energon Ratchet." She said while chuckling.

"Come on, you just fully woke up from a long nap, you deserve a small wake up celebration." He said flirtatiously. "You can spare a few drops."

"But maybe those few drops are important." Diamond said as she leaned against her lover.

"Well then hurry up, I'll give you a 'lullaby' to sleep to." He smirked, mentally planning on how. Diamond finished her energon and turned towards Ratchet, hugging her knees.

"What do you exactly plan on doing with me?" Diamond said suspiciously. Ratchet faced her, hanging one stabilizer off the berth.

"Stuff," He said, reaching out and pulling hr arms away from her knees. Then he gripped her ankles and pulled her closer, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He worked his hands from her thighs to her hips.

"Oh Ratchet, you just love me so much don't you?" Diamond said, tracing a digit to the side of his helm to his chin.

"How'd you guess?" Ratchet said as he kissed her. She kissed him back and once again their glossas fought eachother. One of Ratchet's servos wandered to the middle of her back then lowered until it practically hovered over her aft. Diamond smiled softly as she felt this. His servo scraped over her aft and went down to caress the bottom of her thigh. This made Diamond wriggle in his grip. He loved to make her squirm a lot, it seemed to make him happy. He chuckled into the kiss as she did. Diamond wanted some payback for that move. She ran her digits from his neck cables down to his tank, then went up the sides. He quivered and Diamond smiled. Ratchet pulled her closer until he felt her warm groin up against his tank. He smirked as he laid back onto the berth underneath him. She unwrapped her legs from his body and brought her knees up to his sides. Kissing passionately, Ratchet placed his hands on her aft, making a small hiss sound come from Diamond. Ratchet pulled the blanket over top of them with one servo then put it back where it used to be. His lover put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Ratchet was getting slightly overwhelmed and Diamond felt it, she pulled away slowly, hoping to leave him wanting more. They both smiled and looked at eachother before Diamond placed her helm on his chassis and her bottom half sliding off of him. She turned and layed facing the wall away from Ratchet and he turned towards the wall as well. He snaked one arm over her tank and the other over he chassis, cuffing on of her points in the palm of his servo. Ratchet felt this and looked at Diamond's reaction, she had a small smile and move her arms slightly.

"I love you." She mumbled lazily. Ratchet kissed and talked into her cheekplate.

"I love you too." He said, Diamond looked up at him with a smile. Then, Ratchet turned out the light.


End file.
